


Behind the Suit

by nickrobi



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, M/M, pink lemonade - Freeform, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickrobi/pseuds/nickrobi
Summary: Everyone deserves a love story, speacially when you're a superhero.





	Behind the Suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually don't know what i am doing.

She was talking to the other girls about the next moviments they would pratice when she saw her entering the bleachers. Her head was down, taking care when climbing the stairs, her yellow beanie was on the back pocket of the pants and she could imagine that her friend was muttering some old rock song.

The girl sit in the middle of the bleachers and look down, taking a view of the pitch and the people who were there. Kimberly waved to her with a smile on her face and saw Trini doing the same, but a little contained to herself, like if she was shy.

 _“Of course she’s shy”_ she thought before telling her fellows teammates they should take a break of 10 minutes; She walked directly to the bleachers so she could talk to her, it was weird because it’s been a long time she feels the need to talk to Trini, like if she didn’t do it her day will not be the same and she’d be angry most of the day.

 

“Hey” - she said approching the girl who was distracted

 

“Jesus – the other girl said a bit sacared – oh, hey Kim”

 

“I need to say that seeing you here its strange – she smiled – what are you doing here?” - she asked looking at the girl

 

“Zack asked me to come see him training, not that I want to but I guess this is what friends do” - she replied looking away, to the pitch. Zack and Jason were training football.

 

For some reason she felt a weird pain on her chest, her heart was beating in a different way and her mind was sending a red allert, telling her she was jealous. _“Jealous? - she thought – of Trini and Zack? How would this be possible? Their friendship are great and also Trini is gay, there’s no way she’d get involved with Zack. Wait…. you’re not jealous because of their friendship you’re jealous because you like Trini!”_

 

“Oh!”- she exclaimed realizing for the first time her true feelings about her friend. “that’s why you always want to be around her you dumbass” - she thought

 

“Yeah, it’s not like I have an opition here” - the latina girl said, not realizing what’s on Kimberly’s mind.

 

“Listen – she started – what do you think about we hang out just the two of us after practice? Girl’s night would be so fun, I need a break from the boys” - she had no idea what she was doing.

 

“Ahh, yeah, yeah, sounds fun” - Trini respond with a smile on her face

 

“Great! So when I finished I’ll see you at the exit of the locker room, okay?” - she asked getting up

 

“Yeah, sure, whatever is better for you princesa”

 

And she couldn’t help but blushing. Of course Trini had called her “princesa” a lot of times before, but now it seems differente because, after all, she realized what she fell.

“Ok, I have to go” - she said before jumping the bleacher to the pitch

 

“Oh my God Kimberly! What the fuck?” - Trini screamed getting up and going to the edge of the bleachers

  
“I’m okay, don’t worry or did you forget I’m a superhereo?” - Kimberly asked from the pitch

 

“Of course I didn’t forget but even superheros can broke their legs!”

 

“Not this one, baby!” - she said turning around and going back to her training.

 

It was only 32 minutes later that her wristwatch started tinkle on pink, alerting her something bad was happening in Angel Grove, someone or something was attacking. She said to her teammates that the training was over for today and they were dismiss, looking around she saw Trini leaving the bleachers and Jason and Zack coming in her direction. It was time to morph.

 

She came behind the bleachers, Trini’s already there and waited a few seconds for the boys to come. Jason and Zack appeared with their football clothes.

 

“I hope it isn’t a big alien” - Zack said

 

“yeah, me too” - was Trini

 

“Let’s go rangers, it’s time to morph”

 

“Wait, wait, where’s Billy?” - asked Zack worried

 

“I don’t know, I’ll tell him to meet us there. Now morph!” - Jason said before he morphed into the red ranger, being follow by his friends.

 

The Red, Black, Yellow and Pink rangers apperead downtown a few seconds later. Three rock aliens were destroying everything on their sight.

 

“Hey! - Jason screamed – what the hell do you think you’re doing man?”

 

“Yeah angry rock, don’t mess up with my city!” – it was Zack

 

“Let’s finish this” - Kimberly said running to meet one of the monsters to the ground

 

 _“Wooow Kim, you literally rock. You go, girl”_ \- she heard Zack’s voice trough the communication system on their helmet and couldn’t help but laugh

 

Zack and Jason did the same Kim did and in a few seconds Angel Grove was safe again.

 

 _“Sometimes it’s just good to have 5 of us and like 3 of them, I don’t need to do anything”_ \- Trini said

 

_“Next time it’s you Crazy Girl”_

 

_“No problem dude”_

 

“Let’s go back to school” - it was Jason

 

They were back in school. Zack, Jason and Kimberly went to the locker rooms, so they could changed their pratice uniforms and go back to their normal clothes; Trini was waiting for them at the exit when she heard Billy coming running.

 

“I-I’m sorry” - Billy said breathless

 

“That’s okay Billy, but where were you by the way?” - the latina girl asked

 

“I was with Alpha 5, we’re making some new cool stuff from our suits and zords” - he said clapping his hands. Billy was always happy.

 

“Billy, where were you?” - they heard Jason asking coming out of the locker room

 

“I was with Alpha 5”

 

“That’s cool Billy, you didn’t lose anything by the way” - Kimberly said being next to Trini

 

“So what we should do now? Maybe a campfire, it’s been a while since our last one...”

 

“Sorry Zack – she interrupted – but I have plans with Trini right now, we need a break from you guys”

 

“Oh… okay, we’ll let you girls have a _date_ ”

_________________________X-____________________________-x_________________

They were walking on the street, the sun was setting in the background and the weather started to get a little cold.

 

“I’m cold” - she said

 

“Do you want my jacket?” - Trini asked already taking off her jacket and giving it to Kimberly

 

“No Trin! You’re gonna be cold”

 

“No, I’ll not, just take it princesa” - so she take it, realizing Trini’s perfume it was all on her now

 

“Let’s go to Krispy Kream, I’m so hungryyyyyyyyy”

 

“I thought we were going there already” - Trini laughed

 

They entered the newly renovated Krispy Kreme and went to their booth and for the first time Kimberly sat next to Trini instead of sitting in front of her, she wanted to stay as close as possible to the girl. The waiter came as soon as they sat and asked for what they wanted.

 

“Well, I want 2 classics and for the lady here… hm, what do you want Trin?” - she asked turning her attention to the latina girl who seemed a little surprised

 

“A classic is fine” - replied Trini

 

“Great, so 3 classics and one cup of black coffe to warm up” - she said smiling to the waiter

 

“Make it 4 classics – Trini said ouf of the blue – I don’t want to fight with you again because of a piece of dognout”

 

The waiter left them alone and they started talking about school, family issues since Trini was having problemas with her mother again, about the rock aliens they fought today and about what Billy was planning with Alpha 5. Without notice, she started touching Trini’s hand with the tips of the fingers she also didn’t notice Trini holding her breath. Their food came and they eat as if they weren’t eating for 3 days in a row.

 

“So warmmy” - she said smiling after drink her coffe and bring Trini’s jacket close to her. Trini just smiled.

 

“I think we should go princesa, its getting late”

 

They were walking to Kimberly’s house now, both girls in silence, she reached the other’s hand and interlaced their hands, actually it was pretty common for them to doing this, but somehow this felt a little different to her, it felt like she was doing this to make Trini understand what she just realized. Actually, this was the real motive.

 

“Thanks for bring me home” - she said when they when they arrived at her home

 

“It always my pleasure” - the latina girl replied with a great gesture, leaning herself and making Kimberly laught

 

“Here. Your jacket”

 

“No, no, you can have it for tonight don’t worry”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes” - Trini said smiling

 

“Ok! - smiling back – I think I gonna enter now – she said point to the door behind her – thanks for the amazing dinner and for being you – leaning herself to kiss Trini’s cheeks – I’ll see you tomorrow baby”

 

“Yah, see you tomorrow”

 

She closed the door behind her without seeing that Trini touched her cheeks trying to feel if what happened was really real.


End file.
